dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bura
Z'' ''GT |japanese = |race = Saiyan-Human |birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 780 Daizenshuu 7 | age = 3 (Part II) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | bloodtype = | affiliation = Z-Warriors Capsule Corporation | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | headquarters = WST 3338926 K. |manga debut = |anime debut = |family = *Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) *Panchy (maternal grandmother) *King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) *Bulma (mother) *Vegeta (father) *Trunks (older brother) *Tights (aunt) *Tarble (uncle) *Vegeta Jr.'s Mother (descendant)(Anime only) *Vegeta Jr. (descendant)(Anime only) |techniques = }} is a supporting character introduced at the end of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. She is one of the final Saiyan-Human hybrids introduced in the original series, 1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Human. Bra is the youngest child of Bulma and Vegeta, and the younger sister of Trunks. Unlike her older brother, or even Pan, a lesser hybrid of similar age, Bra has shown no aptitude for battle. Background Bra was born in Age 780, to Vegeta and Bulma, placing her birth sometime after Freeza's invasion of Planet Earth and his subsequent death and defeat.Daizenshuu 7 states Bra's birth to be both Age 778 and 780, however, Resurrection 'F' and Battle of Gods, neither of which show Bra, but do show Pan, confirm the latter to be the case, implying she was born sometime after Freeza's second death Personality Due to her limited appearances within the series, Bra's personality remains largely unknown. However, from her behavior as its shown, Bra appears to be a cheerful, innocent girl, who wears a near-constant smile. Possibly influenced by her father, brother, and their friends, Bra doesn't seem to be too concerned with violence; when Pan entered the ring at the Budōkai, Bra casually called out to the girl to "not kill" her opponent. In the anime, she seemed enthralled at her father's strength when he punched Knock in the face, rendering him unconscious.Dragon Ball Z episode 290 In the anime, she refers to her mother and father as "Mama" and "Papa". She also seems to have higher intelligence than most three year olds, calling the tournament seats a "nice view".Dragon Ball Z episode 289 Appearance Bra is the spitting image of her mother as a child; a girl with thin strands of purple hair, with eyes of a matching hue''Dragon Ball'' chapter 518 pp. 1 (in the anime, both her hair and eyes were changed to turquoise, matching her mother), tied with a red barrette. Her only outfit in the series was shown to be a white dress with red polka-dots, and a maroon jacket. Part II Kid Bū Saga Bra was born sometime after the defeat of Majin Bū. She made her debut in the series with her mother, father, and older brother at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, where she cheered on her family and friends. Part III In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Video Games Trivia References Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid-Saiyans Category:Hybrid-Humans Category:Females Category:Siblings